Honor a Hufflepuff
by Stephen Ratliff
Summary: Harry Potter has decided that the late Cedric Diggory needs to be honored, not forgotten.
1. The Vigil of the Weasleys

Honor a Hufflepuff

An alternate ending to the Goblet of Fire

**I'd Like to Give Him Honor**

"... it's yours, you keep it."

The words from the Diggory's echoed in Harry's mind. Everyone seemed to be pushing aside the fact that Cedric had won, and lost his life to Voldermort. The Daily Prophet had put the announcement of the results on the back page. Harry was not going to let Cedric be forgotten.

"Mr. Diggory, you haven't taken Cedric's body home to bury yet?" Harry asked. Mr. Diggory shook his head. "Then there is this muggle tradition, called laying in state, to honor the fallen. Would it be okay if I asked Professor Dumbledore if we can honor Cedric by having him lay in state in the Entry Hall? Everyone seems to be pushing his death aside, and I think he deserves the honor. His death shouldn't be swept under the rug because Minister Fudge doesn't want to believe Voldermort killed him."

"Harry ...," Mr. Diggory began, tears welling up in his eyes. The man who had lost his only son, only child, to Voldermort's return, had to pause to collect his voice, which cracked as he continued. "Honor him. Don't let them forget."

"Mr. Diggory, if I have anything to say about it, no one will forget Cedric Diggory." And with that, Harry began to plan exactly how he was going to honor his fellow Triwizard Champion and Seeker.

**The Vigil of the Weasleys**

In the Entry Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a marble bier had been placed. Laying on top of it, was the body Cedric Diggory, dressed in his Quidditch robes, with his prefect's badge. Encased in crystal with his eyes closed, it was almost as if the young man had just fallen asleep, instead of being killed by Voldermort.

Tall candles were placed at each corner, and around the bier were flowers, laid there by his classmates and family. Lingering off to the right was the tear stained Cho Chang, Ravenclaw Seeker and Cedric's girlfriend. She had refused to leave the hall since Cedric had been placed on the bier. Her face was one of devastation, as if her entire world had been torn from her grasp. Several of her friends had tried to comfort her, but she would not be comforted. Her grief wrapped around her, a cloak of sorrow blacker than the clothes of morning she wore.

Harry had stood guard over Cedric, taking two shifts. His first shift had been the first, and he'd stood guard with Neville, Seamus, and Dean. Then he'd given way to the Chasers and Keeper from Hufflepuff. An hour later, he'd returned, drawing Cho in to stand with him. Draco Malfoy had joined them, with Victor Krum, filling in the remaining Seeker spot. He still wasn't sure how he'd managed to convince Malfoy to stand there for an hour, hands on the hilt of a long sword. Krum had stayed on for the hour following, with three of his fellow Drumstang students standing with him. Fleur and three girls from Beauxbaton's had taken the shift right before midnight.

At midnight, though, the Weasley's took the vigil. It was when they were standing guard that the Daily Prophet finally realized that they should be covering the vigil.

Percy had obviously done some research on standing guard at vigils. Harry had later found out that he'd taken his brothers to Hogsmead and purchased custom, rush order robes for himself and his brothers. He had gone to Professor McGonagal to obtain the swords, which she had transfigured to match.

The Weasley boys entered, marching in unison, dressed in black jackets with golden laces and buttons. They each wore a scarlet edged black sash, and had their Gryffindor badges on their left breasts. Each step they made was practiced until it was precise, and the sounds of their black polished boots hitting the stone floor were in perfect beat.

Dean had gotten word of their plan, so he was there, his sketch pad ready, his canvas waiting. Colin had been taking pictures of the vigil all day, as well. The flashes of his camera were joined by that of the photographer from the Daily Prophet as the Weasley's relieved the guard from Beauxbaton's.

Percy took the spot facing the entry, his expression solemn. He'd seen Minister Fudge's denial of You-Know-Who's return, and generally, he was believing of the Minister, but this was for the Honor of Cedric. Cedric who had been his first real friend in Ottery St Catchpole ... he could not believe yet that it had been just a tragic accident. So when his brother Ron had come to him, he'd latched on to honoring Cedric as if it was a life line. If Harry believe that Cedric was deserving of this honor, Percy Weasley was going to make sure Cedric got the honor. He'd called the Prophet just to make sure everyone knew.

Fred Weasley took the side facing the left wall, which had the entry to the passage that went down to the Hufflepuff dorms. Professor Spout had given permission for any of her badgers to go to the vigil during the night, and Fred had seen several of his friends in that house emerge from the passage to see their fallen housemate. Normally Fred would have greeted them, but not tonight, not when he stood guard over the friend who had taught him how to fly and how to play Quidditch. Tonight, standing with the sword balanced on it's point in front of him, Fred's face was solemn, serious, and solid. It was an expression that no one had ever seen on his face.

George Weasley took the side facing the right wall, which had the entry to the passage that went down to the Slytherin dorms on it. The snakes had not, in the main, visited Cedric as he lay in state. There were exceptions, of course. George had personally made sure of one of those. He'd come across Draco Malfoy and informed him of exactly what would happen if the Slytherin Seaker didn't respond positively when Harry came to ask for him to stand guard with the other Seekers of Hogwarts. George kept his face expressionless as Professor Snape emerged from the dudgeons. The Potions Master stood there for several minutes, looking at the fallen Champion. George would never tell of the tear he'd seen slide down Snape's cheek before the head of Slytherin turned away.

Ron took the side facing the main staircase. This was the first time Ron had really known someone who had died. It hadn't quite sunk into the Gryffindor yet, that the neighbor that he'd grown up playing Quidditch with was dead. When he'd approached Cedric laying there, Ron had almost expected Cedric to sit up, as if it had been some joke played on the school. He knew it wasn't. He'd seen how it had effected Mr. Diggory and Harry. He'd seen the grim determination on Harry's face as he'd described to Gryffindor how he was going to honor Cedric. Ron intended to do his part, and stand here, until relieved, in solemn tribute to his brother's friend, his best friend's rival seeker, and the boy who'd taught him to keep.

The Weasleys stood guard until dawn.


	2. The Missing Man

**The Missing Man**

Harry opened his copy of the Daily Prophet early the next morning, and smiled. The headline read "Hogwarts honors Cedric Diggory," and the picture of the Weasley's standing guard over Cedric was below it. His smile got bigger when he read the line "a victim of You-Know-Who's Return." There were two days until the leaving feast, and Harry intended to use them.

As Harry put down the Prophet, Ron dropped his sword across the table. "Bloody awkward carrying that through the halls. McGonagal's not up yet, so I can't turn it in." Ron sat down across from Harry and yawned. "Dad and some of Mr. Diggory's friends just relieved us. Six bloody hours. I'm going right to bed after breakfast."

"You know you only volunteered for one hour," Harry said, picking up his fork.

"As if we ..." Ron's twin brothers had arrived

"... would let Cedric ..." A second sword was placed on the table.

"... go unguarded ..." A third sword joined it.

"... plus we have ..."

"... stayed up all night..."

"... before."

"Enough, Fred, George," Percy said as he placed his own sword down before taking a seat at the Gryffindor table. "I'm too tired to follow the back and forth. Cedric's departure is scheduled for two, Harry?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "I've almost got everything arranged. I just need to confirm with Malfoy and ..." A heavy hand landed on Harry's shoulder. "Higgs. I see you got my message."

"Potter, your owl is bloody annoying," the former Slytherin Seeker and current reserve Seeker for the Chuddley Cannons, Terrence Higgs said. "Wouldn't leave until I said I was going, and escorted me all the way from Hogsmeade."

"Well, Hedwig has always been good at making sure the mail gets through," Harry replied. "I thought she could try to go a little above and beyond. I assume you're willing?" Higgs nodded. "Okay, Cho, Malfoy, you, me, ... now if I could just find out who flew against Cedric in his first game the year before I got here. I know it was against Gryffindor, but apparently someone has arranged for the entire school to just shake their head when I ask."

"Harry, old chum, old pal," Fred spoke up.

"If we knew that Cedric was why you were asking, we would have told you," George said, before digging into his breakfast.

"Well, that is why. I need five seekers to make this work." Harry replied.

"He's not going to guess, is he?" Fred asked his brothers.

"You know he'd get it wrong," Ron said, barely swallowing before saying anything.

"You all swore never to tell anyone," Percy said.

"Percy?" Harry said. "You were my predecessor as Seeker?"

"I played two games, and after the loss to Slytherin, I vowed never to play again."

"Lost?"

"Won against Hufflepuff, slaughtered by Slytherin."

"1260 to 190, plowed you into the turf six times," Higgs remarked. "Too bad all our Chasers graduated. I have to admit, your catch against Cedric was brilliant. With two first time seekers, I was sure I was watching the beginning of biggest rivalry in Hogwarts Quidditch since Murray flew against Plumpton."

"You plowed me eight times," Percy said. "I can still taste the turf, and it's been five years."

"Eat, and go get some rest, Percy," Harry said, standing up. "I need you with your broom, at one, on top of the Astronomy Tower. Higgs, make sure Malfoy is there. I've got to make sure Cho is capable of flying point. Fred, George, smoke charms for the brooms?"


	3. The Ringing of the Bells

**The Ringing of the Bells**

Six Hufflepuffs, dressed in black, carried Cedric's coffin out of Hogwarts, as Professor McGonagal signaled for the pipers to begin to play. The hymn Amazing Grace echoed over the highlands as Cedric's coffin was placed on the caisson. The beat of the pallbearer's boots were echoed by a single drummer, beating the cadence.

When the coffin was firmly placed on the caisson, the pipers and the drummer went silent. A low rumble came from the direction of the Quidditch Pitch. Five people on brooms headed towards the caisson, keeping in an arrow head formation, as a smoke trail spread out behind them.

Cho Chang had point. Cedric's girlfriend had tears in her eyes as she lead her fellow seekers across the grounds. When Harry had approached her with his ideas to honor Cedric, no honor seemed to be enough, to give to her late boyfriend. Cedric had been everything to her. His mother had given her the ring Cedric had bought for her. It now rested on a chain between her breasts. He'd planned to give it to her as soon as the Tri-Wizard Tournament was over, she'd told her.

To Cho's left was Harry Potter. Cedric still held the unique distinction of being the only Seeker who had beaten Harry to the snitch. It was a distinction that Harry intended to make sure Cedric was the sole title holder for years to come. It sounded a bit petty to him when he admitted it to himself, but Cedric had always been the Seeker which Harry most enjoyed playing against. So when it came to Quidditch, that was what he wanted to remember Cedric as. It was a better thing to remember than the "kill the spare" that he'd heard every night since Cedric died.

To Cho's right was Percy Weasley. Charlie had been the Seeker in the Weasley family, and to tell the truth, if Charlie hadn't left Hogwarts early for the Dragon job, Percy would have never been Gryffindor's Seeker. It was not the position that he preferred to play, when he played. It really didn't feel right to participate in this honor because he had played two games as Seeker, one against Cedric. They reached the point that Harry had suggested earlier, and Percy pulled out of the formation sharply.

As Percy pulled out of the formation, Draco Malfoy carefully kept his position in the formation. Keeping his position was going to be an issue after this, too. But when George Weasley had caught him in the halls and made that threat ... his hands nearly went to check to see if his privileges were still there again at just the thought ... well there really wasn't much choice but to agree, even if it was to honor the Dark Lord's first victim in a decade. He'd already decided how he was going to spin it to his father. Who would expect that a Death Eater's son would give honor to one of the Dark Lord's victims? It was, to Draco, a much better cover than the Dark Lord cursed me to excuse that got his father out of prison after the Dark Lord's first fall.

Terrence Higgs was on the other side of the formation from Malfoy. He had hopes that today's events would make him a bit more well known, perhaps enough to unseat the dunderhead that was Chuddley's starting seeker. Higgs had gotten his job with Chuddley as part of the bargain that had gotten Slytherin new brooms and Malfoy replacing him a year early. He had a ten year contract, but unfortunately the starting seeker had better popularity. At Chuddley, being the most recent holder of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile was more important than actually catching the snitch. The one time he'd gone in, he'd caught the snitch in forty-two seconds.

On the ground the students of Hogwarts, as well and more importantly the photographer from the Daily Prophet, watched the four remaining seekers fly off into the distance, trails of smoke behind them. The spot that Percy had held between Cho and Malfoy was carefully left open in the formation, as they did so.

As the seekers disappeared into the distance, the Bells of Hogwarts rang for the first time in more than a century. The deep iron bells rang out solemnly, as if by runic rhyme, throbbing over the hills. They sobbed as they knelled, rolling, tolling, in time with the drumming of the Beaters from Hufflepuff. The rest of the team followed them, marching behind Cedric's body. The cadence drove the caisson forward as it was drawn towards Hogsmead and the station where a special train awaited to take Cedric home one last time.


	4. The Memorial Wall

**The Memorial Wall **

Harry Potter had nothing to do with the third way that Hogwarts was honoring Cedric Diggory. It seemed that a third year from Ravenclaw named Lovegood had started it on the wall opposite the entrance to the Great Hall. She had posted her stories about how Cedric had helped her on the wall in newspaper form. Others had joined her in the spontaneous tribute. Colin had posted as many pictures of Cedric that he could find. Flowers graced the bottom of the wall, some transferred from where Cedric had lain in state, others appearing as the day progressed. A couple second year Hufflepuffs seemed to always be there to help arrange the latest addition.

Harry had just stopped there to watch Dean put up a painting that he'd done of Cedric on the pitch about to catch the snitch. He thought it was from the Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff game from his first year. "Nice work, Dean," Harry said, as Neville arrived to put some sort of plant at the base of the wall. "How is the vigil painting going?"

"I'm almost done, Harry," Dean said. "I needed to let some of it dry a bit and had to send for more paint, so I thought now would be a good time to put up 'Seeker' here."

"Brilliant work, Dean," Harry said admiring how Cedric was rotating as the snitch moved, trying to escape the late Hufflepuff's grasp. His examination of the painting was, however, interrupted.

"How dare you, Potter!" Harry looked up to discover that the Minister of Magic had just arrive. In his hands was the Morning edition of the Daily Prophet. "How dare you contradict the position of the Ministry of Magic!"

"And what position was that?" Harry asked, schooling his face into a very serious expression.

"You-Know-Who has not returned!" Fudge replied.

"I've been a little busy, so I might have missed it," Harry stated, turning towards Dean. "Dean, have you heard that position?"

"I haven't read anything, but I've been painting, and you know how focused I can get while doing that," Dean replied. "Hey, Neville, you hear anything about this Ministry position?"

"Page Nine, bottom left, next to the quarter page ad for Welsh dragon dung," Neville replied. Harry enjoyed the incredulous expression of the Minister at that. "Grandmother insists that I read the whole Daily Prophet every morning. Never quite saw why, but I got in the habit. Oh, Harry, Professor Sprout wants to know if black and yellow rose wreaths would interfere with any of your plans for the Leaving Feast?"

"Don't think so," Harry replied, purposely turning away from the Minister. "Don't know why she's asking me though. The Headmaster always handles the feast. I do need to talk to her about use of that empty greenhouse, which number is it again?"

"See here, you can't ignore me," Minister Fudge tried to interrupt.

"Nine. Harry, after the honor guard, procession, and broom overflight, everyone is looking to you for ideas and guidance," Neville said, taking his cue from Harry, apparently, and not looking at the Minister who was trying to step around to get into the trio's discussion. "Grandmother says that the honor guard was a brilliant idea, by the way. Reminded her of thirty-six, she said. Not that I know what she meant about thirty-six."

"Nineteen-thirty-six, actually," came the voice of Hermione Granger. "Midnight watch of the four Princes ... Lavender says she's got the extra paint you needed from Hogsmead for you, Dean. And Cho's waiting for you."

"Last figure for the painting," Dean explained, as Hermione joined the group in front of Cedric's painting. "I didn't get a good enough sketch of her. It shouldn't take that much longer to do."

Dean's departure was enough to get Minister Fudge back in Harry's field of view again. "You must cease this at once!"

"And you are?" Hermione asked. Harry could hear the challenge in her tone, and smiled. He had long since learned that you had to be careful challenging Hermione.

"I am Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, dear girl," Fudge replied. "This defying of the Ministry must stop."

"And since when has the Ministry of Magic started interfering with the views of a private citizen? or a private educational institution for that matter?" Hermione asked. "Has it been granted new powers heretofore unknown?"

"I hardly think that a young girl like yourself would know all the powers of the Ministry over the people or the press," Fudge replied, turning slightly towards Hermione to dismiss her. "Now Harry ..."

"Did he just insult Hermione's intelligence?" Neville asked Harry.

"Since my third year I have read the entire rulings of the Wizenmont back to 1632, and studied all publically available laws and regulations," Hermoine began. Harry recalled the large tomes that she'd pulled out during her work on the defense of Buckbeak.

"I think he did," Harry replied. "Fool or just doesn't know her?"

"... and I can categorically state that you have no power to control a private citizen's opinion or ability to express it," Hermoine said. "Though you have at times exercised de facto control over the press, you lack de jure control..."

"Little girl, you do not know what you're talking about," Fudge replied, facing Hermoine fully now. "De facto, de jure ..."

"I'm going for idiot myself," Neville replied. "Doesn't know his Latin either."

Harry decided that enough was enough, after several minutes of Hermoine poking holes in everything that the Minister said, and stepped between them. "Minister, do you wish to insult the honor of a Hufflepuff? If you do, then I must remind you that Gryffindor stands against those who would dishonor the fallen. We feel it honorable and just to honor Cedric. I am the son of the last victim of Voldermort during his first rise. I can not do less than to honor the first victim of his return. You may not believe me, but to me, you do not matter. Governments rise and fall, but honor is constant. I am a Gryffindor, we stand, we fight, for what we believe in. If your denial in grief a couple days ago has translated to a denial in fear and cowardice now, then stand aside. Now if you'll excuse me, I believe that Professor Sprout wanted to see me."


	5. In the Wake of the Seeker

**In the Wake of the Seeker**

In every house in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, there was usually a pair who had taken the job of providing refreshments for post-Quidditch match celebrations. For some reason, most of the time, it was the Beaters of the team. All the Beaters knew exactly how to get to the supplier of party goods to Hogwarts since 1689, Honeydukes. The drinks purchased from the Three Broomsticks would be waiting there.

On this occasion, though, the party goods came through the service entrance, instead of the secret passage. The Beaters on the Ravenclaw team had been chosen to be in charge of the refreshments. Fred and George were sleeping off their long watch when arrangements were necessary, and Harry agreed that the Hufflepuffs should not have any preparatory work for the Wake. It was their Champion that was to be honored, and they should not have to do anything but share their stories of Cedric.

So the Hufflepuff Beaters, Maxine O'Flaherty and Anthony Rickett entered Greenhouse Number Nine unencumbered. As several members of that house remarked that day, this was highly unusual, especially on Rickett's part. If nothing else, Rickett would have been carrying O'Flaherty's books. They were still in their charmed black dress robes from the procession.

Harry had been there for an hour, when they entered the room. Since everyone seemed to think he was in charge, he felt that he should be there from the set up to the clean up. Professor Spout seemed to think he was the host, so he might as well act as one. "Maxine, Anthony, welcome. You're the first Hufflepuffs to arrive," Harry greeted. "Fred, George, and the Ravenclaw Beaters are handling serving the refreshments. We've got butter beer, candy, crisps, and the Headmaster sent some of his lemon stuff as well. Eat, talk, relax. The stories begin in a few minutes."

"Thanks, Potter," Rickett replied. "You've really went out to honor Cedric, and we appreciate it."

"Just doing what I should be," Harry replied, as the beaters passed him. He had to admit to himself, though, that he had put a lot of effort into preparing the unused green house. Furniture had been dragged in from where ever he could find it. Sofas, loveseats, chairs, and end tables were scattered throughout the room. Gold edged black bunting hung along the top of the green house walls. At the far end was a professional painting of Cedric, borrowed from the Diggorys. It had been painted the previous summer. "Tasim, welcome, I think Cormac was looking for you."

Harry hoped he remembered everyone's first names. Professor Spout said that as host, he was supposed to use them, unless they said otherwise. Fortunately, he had help, in the form of the Map. He looked up as the map indicated another person was about to enter the green house. "Percy, just the man I wanted to see," he greeted, as the man entered, in the robes he'd worn when he'd stood watch over Cedric's body.

Twenty minutes later, Percy stood by Cedric's portrait, and began the formal remembrances.

"Our chief organizer, chef, and apparently sometimes bottle-washer, has told me that I get to start off the remembrances tonight," Percy Weasley said, as he stood next to Cedric's portrait. "He may be regretting this shortly, because I have instructions from Cedric as to the matter, instructions that I have discreetly spread. So take a look at Mr. Potter now ... he may flee by the time I'm done."

Percy smiled as he looked over at where Harry stood by the entrance, still greeting the latecomers. He didn't appear to have caught Percy's statement.

"I have the honor of being one of, if not the, first friend of Cedric. He lived in Ottery Saint Catchpole, on the same side of the river Otter as the Burrow, and often visited it. Mum has always been a stay at home mum, so often, if something came up, Cedric would be sent over to the Burrow."

Percy matched his eyes with one of the twins. He wasn't sure which.

"You may be of the opinion that Fred and George are the biggest pranksters in Ottery Saint Catchpole. What you may not realize, is that the team of Cedric and Percy, better known as Particular Causes, has been a lot better at hiding its pranks. We also profess that my little twin brothers' pranks are beneath our notice for the most part. As Cedric once told me, 'the best pranks, you don't even know you were a victim of.' I will admit that my brothers are more dedicated to the cause, and that I have let responsibility override my pranking instincts for sometime."

It was Fred. No one else had quite the same expression of disbelief. Percy knew that Fred knew better though. Percy favored his brother with a wide grin.

"Come on, Fred, and I know that you were the one who tried to cough 'right,' you know that quantity is no substitute for quality. That's why you woke up in one of Ginny's bras the morning before the Quidditch World Cup. Sorry about him ruining that Ginny. I hope that the dress robes with all accessories that mysteriously appeared in your trunk make up for it, somewhat at least."

Now that was the expression he wanted Fred and George to have. Panic. If he was willing to risk the wrath of Ginny, they knew whatever Percy had planned was going to be bad. For a moment he let the threat hang in the air. This was a gathering about Cedric, and Cedric had always said that Percy let his brothers get away with too much. Well, it looked like he'd be spending much of the summer on unpaid leave because of his old boss. This left him plenty of time to revive a few old prank ideas, some of which they had never seen.

"Anyway, I first met Cedric when he was dropped off one day by his mum. He was smaller than me, as he was younger, and sucked his thumb. He was also an immediate victim of Fred and George's favorite toddler joke, depantsing. As I had been a victim almost immediately before, thus a friendship was born in the midst of revenge."

Percy casually drew his wand. He kept it hidden from Fred and George though. Not that they would ever consider a three bank transfiguration spell. Of course, they were not aware of Percy's attendance at the Pool Hall either.

"Years later, they still react to the unique sound of Dad's muggle suction cup arrows impacting the wall by checking to see if they've already been already impacted by one. Of course, Cedric and I can do a lot better now. Or rather I can. Rest assured that I will need no help to carry out Cedric's last prank."

Percy wondered how long it would take before Fred and George noticed the slow transfiguration of their briefs into nappies. It was a good start.

"Before I get around to setting that up, I have a lot more to say about my best friend Cedric. With Cedric, you can not get passed discussing him without mentioning Quidditch, and I, to my misfortune, got dragged into it. It began when Bill taught us how to fly. We had to try out playing Quidditch as soon as possible after that. At first, we were chasers. Neither family had a snitch. You may be surprised to learn that it was the Weasley's who first got one. Charlie got a practice snitch the summer after he made the team as a second year."

Percy smiled, his eyes far away as he remembered that summer. How he wished he could turn it back to that year, before Hogwarts.

"Anyway, Charlie got the snitch, and Cedric and I were nominated as his practice opponents. We got to be pretty good, rather quickly, Charlie said. What Charlie didn't know was that two weeks after we were introduced to the role of Seeker, Mr. Diggory bought Cedric a snitch so we could practice against each other without Charlie knowing."

A snitch wandered by, swiftly switching directions, hovering and zooming off, in turn. Percy snared it. He'd never be able to catch up the three catches that Cedric was ahead.

"We kept practicing against each other, even after I swore I would never play Quidditch for Gryffindor again. I understand that some of my fellow Gryffindors really regretted their comments after I lost to Slytherin, but that was nothing compared to Cedric's reaction to my public declaration. He wanted me to take it back, and bothered me for months about it. I have to thank Potter for being a lot better Seeker than I ever was, because if he hadn't been, I'd still be getting pushed by Cedric back to being Seeker, and I completed my NEWTs last year."

Percy suddenly became serious, as he spotted Cho Chang. His eyes glistened as he saw the girl playing with the ring that he'd helped Cedric buy for her.

"Cedric was always bothering me, pushing me to do what I needed to do. I wouldn't have even asked out Penny my sixth year, after practically moaning over it all of my Fifth Year. I did return the favor over this past summer, though Cedric moved a lot faster than I have. Cho Chang, I know you miss him, it would be hard to say otherwise after last night, so I have to assure you, he loved you, and wanted to spend the rest of his life with you.

"I can't say anything more for now," Percy concluded, tears welling up in his eyes. He found a seat quickly, and folded his hands under his bowed head.

Oliver Wood stepped up to take Percy's place. In his hands was a crystal ball, shaped and sized like a quaffle. Suspended in the crystal quaffle was a snitch, wings open straining to move in it's crystal prison. "This, Ladies and Gentlemen, is the only snitch that Cedric Diggory ever beat a Gryffindor Seeker to." Oliver's expression was serious. No one at Hogwarts took Quidditch more serious than Oliver Wood.

"Now, if you have ever heard Cedric talk about it, you know that he thought it wasn't fair that he caught the snitch, due to Dementors on the pitch. Hogwash. I had the pleasure of watching every single Hogwarts game of Cedric Diggory. There has been no other player during all that time who was more deserving of respect for their sportsmanship and ability. I have spoken to Madam Hooch, and starting next fall, Hogwarts will be awarding this quaffle encased snitch as a trophy to the player and that player's house that showed the best sportsmanship during the year. It shall be known as the Diggory Sportsmanship Trophy. Unlike the Quidditch and House Cups, which are generally displayed in the winning house's Head's office, this trophy will be kept in the respective common room."

Oliver put the trophy down on an end table, and dropped his serious expression. He smiled. "Now, that the future is out of the way, time for a little Quidditch discussion. Both Cedric and his next door neighbor Percy, owe their first start to the Dragonkeeper Quidditch Massacre of 1990. I own my Captaincy to it. If Charlie Weasley and Gareth Wellspring hadn't accepted those immediate openings before they took their NEWTs with the Romanian Dragon Reserve, neither would have gotten to play. In fact, given the talents of Gryffindor's current Seeker, I doubt Percy would have played at all."

"So, it was Gryffindor/Hufflepuff, the first game of the winter term, and I was about to have my first game as Captain of Gryffindor. I had a new seeker, who did have some talent, and Seeking was in his genes. I was worried though. Gryffindor had never been known for having players have good first games. I woke up in the hospital wing after my first game, myself. Then there were my beaters, who had only played one game ... having managed to knock each out, after the snitch was caught, with opposing bludgers. My only conciliation was that my opposite also had a new seeker, and had to replace one of his Chasers just two weeks before.

"Apparently Madame Pomfrey thought she was too pregnant to play." Oliver's expression indicated that he believed that the Chaser should have played up to and including when she was in labor. It was not an opinion that his audience seemed to favor, judging from their incredulous expressions at his tone.

"In any case, as my new Seeker flies out to the pitch, he gets engaged in a tight three sixty with his opposite, Cedric, and I hear Cedric shout, 'Percy Ignatius Weasley, you are going down.' Then Percy replied, 'I'm up by six, Ced.' That was when I knew that by being keeper I was going be playing in a game with some of the best seeking that Hogwarts has seen. The best seeking is not due to one brilliant player against an outclassed one, like Potter vs Malfoy. It is not done when one seeker watches another, relying on their reflexes to out react, out turn, and out maneuver the other to the snitch. No, the best seeking is when the seekers are evenly matched, where they know what the other might try ... but aren't quite sure what their opponent will pull out this time. The best is when the seekers aren't afraid to weave through the chasers, skirt the bludgers and fool the whole stadium into thinking that they've seen the snitch.

"Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor, Cedric Diggory vs Percy Weasley was that sort of game. There were feints and charges. The seekers seemed to be everywhere. Our chasers lost their rhythm to Diggory's intercepting paths. Their beaters found Percy's speed dives to distract them from the bludgers. The game seemed to be evenly matched, even as the score mounted. Sixty-seventy, one twenty-one ten, it rose, see-sawing back and forth. The seekers seemed to be everywhere. They never let each other totally out of their sights, and their twisting path among the players sowed havoc among us all.

"No one has ever quite figured out who spotted the snitch first that last time. They each point to the other, and I have yet to find anyone who is even remotely sure who dived first. What we do know is that for the next three minutes the snitch was all that was going on. No one was able to score. No one was really paying attention to anything other than the weaving, jockeying for position between Cedric and Percy. They dived to the floor of the pitch. They rose high, dodging bludgers, threading through the hoops as their hands grew tantalizingly close to the snitch.

"At first, I was sure that Cedric was going to get it. It was so close. Their hands seemed to close around it. Then they veered off, and Percy's hand rose to show the snitch.

"Both of them were exhausted. We all were exhausted. The game had only gone on for three hours, but it seemed like three days. Madame Hootch blew her whistle, and announced the final score, three sixty Gryffindor, two thirty Hufflepuff. Percy and Cedric were the first to shake hands after the match.

"And that, Ladies and Gentlemen, is the tale of Cedric Diggory's first match at Hogwarts."

Oliver stepped away from the portrait, and for a minute or so, the room was silent. No one moved to take his place. Then Ginny Weasley stepped into the spot, seemingly from no where.

"I know Harry hoped that some Hufflepuff would have stepped up. Well, I can't resist stepping in after the story of my brother's first game against Cedric at school. If you ask my brothers, you would be of the opinion that I don't even know how to play Quidditch. I am not well known among them for being more than a chatterbox .

"I've known Cedric all my life. I have six older brothers, but Cedric was at times more of a big brother to me than any of them. If there is anyone to blame for this, it's Percy. After all, he offered me to Cedric to be Cedric's little sister as well. He may have actually sold me. Certainly he had a hard time sitting down after Mum came to retrieve me.

"Cedric taught me how to play Quidditch. My most of brothers seemed to think that their little sister was too young to play. Never mind the fact that Charlie, Fred, and George all played during their second year. Bill, Percy, and Ron both were regular players in the orchard before they even started Hogwarts. But I'm a little girl, forever in their minds only six. So there was no way that they were going to teach me how to play Quidditch.

"I do have to give Percy some credit. Not only did he go out of his way to make sure his younger sister had dress robes for the Yule Ball, but he only objected for three minutes when he caught me playing with the Snitch with Cedric. Though, I have to admit that I was a little upset at how Cedric stopped him.

"Here I was, having just escaped the Burrow after walking down to breakfast to discover that my crush had just arrived and was already eating at the table. This was not how I wanted to meet Harry Potter. The twins still teases me about how there was no way that Harry didn't see all my charms through my thin summer night shirt. So, when Cedric interrupted Percy by saying that he was training Potter's next back up Seeker, as the last Weasley to play Seeker had pulled out, I wanted to crawl in a hole.

"Percy, I still think you should have played when Harry was in the Hospital Wing. Gryffindor would have beat Ravenclaw, and I would not have been treated to Oliver's rants when he was visiting Cedric. Any way, Cedric was like another brother to me. After my first year, it was Cedric who helped me get over being po..." Ginny stopped, and took a deep breath, "... over the Chamber of Secrets.

"My brothers were being their usual, overprotective selves. It was really annoying me. They had ignored me my entire first year, but since Harry rescued me, they would not leaving me alone. My resulting temper was not pleasant. Ron even had the nerve to get me a new diary ... as if I was going to use another after that year. I couldn't open up to them. I wanted to, but they seemed to be pushing me to talk, and not letting me think about what I wanted to say.

"I'd been held in the Chamber of Secrets, guarded by this large basilisk, in a year where none of them had talked to me, helped me with class work, noticed when I was sick, or even ate lunch with their little sister, and they thought I was going to suddenly spill out my deepest secrets to them!"

Ginny paused, realizing that she'd let herself fall back into the feelings she'd felt at the time. She took a deep breath, and tried to calm herself down. Her body shivered as she remembered the basilisk, and her knees felt weak. Percy was at her side, pushing up a chair so she could sit down, yet still continue.

"Sorry. That kind of brought back that summer. Mum says I probably still owe a few hexes, cause no one was letting me think. Cedric caught on to this. He wasn't my brother, and he didn't feel guilty. When he arrived and witnessed Percy suffering from his latest attempt at getting me to open up, he took it upon himself to solve the problem.

"I was treated to a long broom ride to Diggory Manner in Cedric's arms. I still had the biggest crush on Harry Potter at that point, and I don't think anyone would blame me for doing so, but I have to admit that it felt good to be held by Cedric as he took the scenic route.

"He held me in front of him all the way. Then when we reached the courtyard of Diggory Manor, we found a seat next to the roses. He didn't say anything, he just held me. After a little bit, I told him everything. By dinner time, he knew more than all of my brothers combined. He didn't condemn me. He didn't tell me I should have known better. He didn't tell me I couldn't stop it. He held me, until I told him everything. Then, he kept guiding me towards the fact that I was safe, and that I would not fall prey to the diary again.

"He did, however, say that I would probably still want to be saved again by the Boy-Who-Lived from the clutches of a fearsome beast. I will not deny that. I don't think there is a single girl my age at Hogwarts who has not dreamed at some time that Harry Potter would save them from some fearsome beast ... the difference is, I've been there. And I can tell you, that Harry Potter is more than a match for a sixty feet long basilisk. Though next time, Harry, try not to get bitten. There are only so many phoenixes around, and I kind of like being saved by you."

Ginny tried to smile, but it didn't seem to be holding. There was a tear just starting it's journey down her cheek.

"I ended up spending the night at Diggory Manor, and played a couple rounds of catch the snitch before we left for Egypt. I also wrote a thank you letter to Harry Potter. Cedric was a much better correspondent than Harry. I must have exchanged dozens of letters during the time I was in Egypt with Cedric. As for Harry, he did talk to me now. That was progress.

"From that day forward, when I needed to talk, I didn't seek out my brothers. Cedric told me that I should, but I still find it hard to trust that they won't push me away. Cedric listened to me. I'm going to miss having someone who will listen to me."

Ginny paused to wipe the tears from her eyes. She sniffled and blew her nose, before squaring her shoulders and collecting herself.

"Now, it wasn't all one way. I got to be Cedric's practice dance partner. I swear, until I went to the Yule Ball with Neville, I thought it was perfectly normal for guys to step on their girl's feet. The idea that boys are supposed to lead the dance ... ladies, never be the first dance partner for a boy. Angela, Kate, Alicia, and Cho, you should all thank me if they managed not to step on your feet, because I assure you that they stepped on mine more than enough to cover for the next century of their dancing.

"Actually, Cho, I have more to tell you about Cedric, and how much he loved you. Its not appropriate to do it here and now, though. Here, I will only say, that Cedric intend to spend his life with you, and that you were the only girl who ever did, ever will, fill that niche in his life.

"Cedric was a boy who had much love in his life, and gave it back freely. If I needed help in anything, I knew he'd be there. I'm sure his housemates would agree with me. He was a true and loving friend."

Ginny left the spot next to the portrait, as the portrait bowed towards her in thanks. Luna stepped around from behind the portrait and took her place.

"As the nargles seem to be holding the Hufflepuffs back ... I suppose it is appropriate for me as Cedric's other chosen little sister to follow the first, so I guess I better go next.

"I first met Cedric the day after Percy 'sold' Ginny to him. I was in the woods looking for huffalumps and woozles. He spent hours with me, helping me track down the latest creature that I wanted to find. We never seemed to find them. Once we thought we were on their trail ... but it turned out that it was our own footprints.

"I know I'm a little weird ... but it never seemed to bother Cedric. I think he had fun searching with me. He even suggested that we might search for some other creatures too. Though I'm not exactly sure there is such a thing as a jackolope. Cedric said they were faster than snidgets, and we certainly had fun trying to find them.

"I didn't really spend much time with Cedric. At least until we got to Hogwarts, that is. It was my third day when I woke up to find my shoes missing. Cedric found them for me. He wanted to report whoever took them from me, but it was all good fun, and I didn't mind.

"Cedric often did mind. I liked when he stood up for me. I knew that I didn't have to worry about woozles when it was Cedric's turn to patrol. He always had an extra cloak for me, even when, like last week I ended up finding myself exiting the shower into the dungeons."

"What!" Luna was interrupted by Percy. "Luna, we're going to see Professor Flitwick before I leave tonight. Penny and I told you last year that you have to report these things. You don't deserve to be treated that way. Edgecombe, Randle, and Brocklehurst, again, I wager. "

Luna nodded. "We can go now, if you don't mind. I would like to have my shoes back. Eventually they return, you know."

As Percy escorted Luna out of the room, all the Hufflepuffs glared at the nearest Ravenclaw. Cho had intended to follow Luna, but instead, she bowed her head, and let her tears flow again. This time not entirely due to grief.

Standing up to replace Luna was Susan Bones. "I am Susan Bones, or as Cedric decided to have me introduce myself during my first year, 'My name is Sue, how do you do!' I wasn't very developed as a First Year, and apparently Cedric decided to sneak in a little inside joke. It turned out to be a bad decision on his part. Eventually I discovered Cedric's secret passion for a muggle singer. By the time I found the song 'A Boy Named Sue,' he'd infected me.

"Ring of Fire, One Piece at a Time... Cedric knew them all, and boy could he sing. It wasn't just Cash, though. He liked to sing. He had a knack for choosing just the right song to get you going again. I remember one time when a fifth year got really got upset about a charms assignment. The boy said that he thought that Professor Flitwick wanted him to put his soul into the easy, and he had none left to give. That was enough for Cedric to go on, and he broke out into song. By the time he got through his on the fly rewrite, we all were singing the chorus. I think it went like this ...

"You take sixteen feet and what you get, another day older and further behind. Professor don't call on me, cause I don't know. I owe my soul to Professor Flitwick.

"The whole Common Room broke out laughing by the end. For the rest of the year, all you had to say was sixteen feet, and someone would start that song. Strangely, sixteen feet was not a measurement used for any assignment from that day forward.

"Cedric always said that for every person there was a song. With Cedric around, that seemed to be true. He always seemed to know what to say, or sing. I can not think of a time where anyone really stayed mad at Cedric. Oh, he wasn't perfect ... he was a prefect. In that role I think, and as a Hufflepuff, I may be a little biased in the matter, he was the best. When our first years got homesick, he found a way to cheer them up. When everyone got overly stressed due to our assignments, he broke the stress.

"Next year, my friend Hannah thinks she'll be named prefect. Generally, everyone agrees that she's the real choice, and I think she'll do a great job, but there is no way that she'll meet the standard that Cedric set."

With that Susan Bones stepped away from the portrait. Almost immediately, Ernie Macmillian stepped up to take her place.

"I had to stand up to point out the single reason why Susan Bones will not be prefect next year. I do this, for several reasons. As the one who 'everyone," Ernie coughed, "Susan," and then continued, "thinks will be sharing Hannah's duties as Fifth Year Prefect next year, I'd say that it's my right to tell the tale of when Susan found out that 'My name is Sue, how do you do,' was from a song called 'a Boy Named Sue.'

"I believe she found out the summer between our first and second years, because on the second day back, it happened. Now, honestly, and honesty is a big thing in Hufflepuff, requires me to admit that Susan was rather flat chested as a first year. In fact I don't think you could even classify her as having slight swells of breasts by the end of the year. When she boarded the Hogwarts Express to begin her second year, however ...

"I was not the one to shout, 'look at those great tits,' that autumn. It might have been a bit of exaggeration then, but she wasn't wearing a robe on the Express, as I recall, she wore something called a halter top. Hogwarts robes hide a lot, so we don't get to see a lot of great tits, unless we're avian afficionados. Now, of course, we all know that Susan has great tits, and we would never call her a boy."

Ernie looked over at Susan and gave her a slight bow of acknowledgment. He also made sure that Justin Finch-Fletchley was standing behind her, ready to restrain the girl again when he got to the good part.

"So, Susan waits until Cedric is talking to a new first year, I think it was Heather, but I could be wrong. She walks up to them, and introduces herself, 'Hello, my name is Sue, how do you do?' Then she turns to Cedric and continues, just like the song, 'Now you're going to die!' With that she launched a perfect punch. Which he dodged.

"For the next thirty minutes, the red headed fury chased Cedric around the Common Room. How he avoided Sue and her punches, and later hexes, I will never quite figure out. I am still trying to find out what spell she used that hit the sofa in the third alcove. For weeks afterwards it was the most comfortable seat in Hogwarts.

"If it wasn't for the danger that we'd get hit by Sue's misses, I'm sure more of us would have came to watch the chase. I didn't really have much choice in the matter. I'd been seated at the center round table, in front of the fireplace, when it all started, and Sue's first missed hex had fused my chair's legs to the floor. I could not get out of that seat.

"So, here I am, watching helplessly as this fourth year student is avoiding hex after hex as a red hot second year girl is chasing him down. Suddenly, he trips, and I'm thinking that Sue is finally going to connect. That's when newly arrived from the corridor Ravenclaw Prefect Clearwater casts a perfect Disarming Charm, then tossing some floo powder into the fireplace. She caught Sue's wand, just as Sue stumbled into the fireplace. The next thing I know, both the Prefect and Sue have floo-ed to Professor Sprout's quarters, and Cedric is dusting himself off.

"Now that I've told that tale, and throughly embarrassed Sue, I really should go on to a personal story about Cedric. Unfortunately for Cedric, all the good ones have been taken, and I'm left with speaking ill of the dead.

"Cedric was a great student, but he did have his weak subjects. One of them was Potions. It was rare that he went a month without a potion related disaster. But I'm not here to talk about Potions. I'm certain that Professor Snape is ready with chapter and verse about the dunderhead of a Hufflepuff that he was forced to teach for five years.

"The irony of Cedric's wake being held in a greenhouse is simply enormous as Cedric had the one failing that every Hufflepuff under Professor Sprout feared. Cedric was rubbish in Herbology. Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme ... he couldn't tell you the difference if they were in labeled bottles. He once mixed up a Commiphora myrrha tree with a sugar maple.

"When we were repotting mandrakes, he was knocked out twice. The less said about his repeated encounters with the Mimbulus Mimbletonia which resided in Professor Sprout's office for a while, the better. I do now know that a muggle product called lemon scent dawned works wonders in getting it's stinksap off.

"As any Hufflepuff will tell you, such disabilities are merely a reason to work all the harder on a subject. This however, does not indicate that you should do everything harder to the subject. When it says to gently squeeze in the book, follow it, or risk loss of your first girlfriend.

"I will give it to Cedric, he did somehow pull an Exceeds Expectations OWL out of Herbology. Personally, I think him walking through a greenhouse without a disaster was exceeding expectations.

"So in honor of Cedric and his trouble with Herbology, I have asked Neville Longbottom, the only student I know with his own Mimbulus Mimbletonia, to place his by the door. Remember Cedric if you run into it.

Ernie stepped away from the portrait, and sought a place on the other side of the room from Susan Bones. Into his place slid the Hufflepuff Chaser Tamsin Applebee. As she did so, Percy and Luna returned to the green house.

"Just in case someone is taking notes, my name is Tamsin, that's T A M S I N, Applebee. I have to spell it out, because it seems that no one has ever learnt how to spell my first name. That includes Cedric.

"Cedric was my first kiss, and I was his. It was three years ago, just after the Sytherin/Hufflepuff game. It was the first time I'd played a full game, and since he was playing against Malfoy, Cedric had plenty of time to see how well the Chasers were doing.

"Unless a Seeker is working against another Active Seeker, he generally can see quite a bit of the game most of the time. It is why Seekers are second after Keepers as choices for Captains on professional teams. In my time at Hogwarts, I have known three active seekers, Cedric, Percy, and near the end of last year, Potter became one. Malfoy is about the furthest you can get from an Active Seeker, so Cedric had time to actually keep track of statistics."

"As you may recall, about a third of the way through the game, someone in the stands, hexed our Keeper and Captain at the time. Poor Fortunado was hexed to stick to the center hoop. Professor Flitwick ended up having to remove the hoop. Since it was outside interference, no penalty was given, and Herbert got his first time in the game. Cedric took over as acting Captain.

"On the Hufflepuff team, it is tradition, that after we have removed our outer Quidditch robes, and gloves, we debrief, before we even head to the showers. As acting Captain, Cedric got to lead the debrief for the first time. That meant that he greeted every one of us as we entered outer locker room. Heidi, who had done well, got a hug. I, however, had done much better. Not that my relative performance had anything to do with Cedric's actions.

"I have, due to later conversations, Cedric's actually diary ... journal entry for that day. Out of respect, I will not read it out today. I will say, that Cedric had an over inflated opinion of his kissing ability.

"That day, as I stepped back in to the outer locker room, having hug up my outer robes, I saw his tousled brown hair, and sweat stained tunic waiting for me. All I expected was the traditional handshake. Instead, he gathered me into his arms, and then shifted in our hug against my body. We were the same height at the time, and he moved in to kiss me, only to bump noses. He tried again, and our lips met up. It wasn't a long kiss, but boy was it remembered.

"We were at least lucky that the old what happens in the locker room, stays in the locker room, because if the teasing I got from my fellow Quidditch teammates had spread, I would have died of advanced embarrassment.

"We kissed three more times before we broke up, by mutual decision. He was a little better each time. He kept hugging us all when we came in for the debriefing. That was Cedric, he gave what he could. He wasn't perfect, but on the whole, was a good first kiss and boyfriend. He is probably why I to this day associate Quidditch with romance.

"Heidi keeps telling me that I need to expand my horizons. Most of the time, this is after I'm dumped. Cedric always seemed to be there right after when that happen. When Anthony Rickett dumped me via bludger, he was the one who found me crying in the Divination Tower. When Cormac McLaggen decided that I was too young for him, right after he'd managed to get my bra off, it was Cedric who taught me the charm that had McLaggen randomly becoming Cormaca, an hour at a time, for two weeks.

"Percy mentioned that Cedric was his pranking partner. I don't doubt it. It is well known that the Weasley twins have been trying to get into the Slytherin Common room for pranking purposes since their second year. Their failures have been spectacular at times. If you need proof as to Cedric's success, I merely point out the my ex-boyfriend Lucian Bole spent several weeks turning green every time he laid down on his bed. You may have also noticed that his ties to this day gradually turn to Hufflepuff ones, the longer he wears, them until he takes them off and they are immediately back to normal.

"They say a girl never forgets her first kiss. I believe that. I will remember Cedric fondly, always."

Tamsin sat back down, and Percy resumed his spot next to Cedric's portrait.

"Before I get back to my reflections on my friend Cedric, I have a couple announcements. The first is from Professor Flitwick for the Ravenclaws here. He will not be tolerating any bullying or stealing. In further unjustified actions against Miss Lovegood will be met firmly. In a related note, should you find any student suddenly with blue skin, please regard them as victim of Particular Causes, and ask them to sing. It should be most entertaining. Fred, George, please set aside some time with me tomorrow. I need to make sure the particular enchantments can be renewed as needed.

"I want Cedric's charm to last. You may not be aware of it, but Cedric got an Outstanding with Distinction on his Charm OWL. For the uninitiated, that means that not only did he got the highest score last year, but his work was considered to be at NEWT or beyond level in that subject. The Wizarding Examination Board, has decided that as a result of this, Cedric is to be awarded an Outstanding NEWT in Charms.

"It is traditional that if a seventh year student was a Tri-Wizard Champion, they could chose to have their NEWTs awarded in any subject based on their actions in the tournament. A similar option had been offered for fifth years and their OWLs. As Griselda Marchbanks said, the tournament is bad enough without having to go through Nearly Exhausting Wizarding Tests afterwards. Cedric was a sixth year, and as such this option would not normally be available to him. Madame Marchbanks, however, has also chosen to award Cedric Outstanding NEWTs in Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"I have to admit missing studying with Cedric this past year. He was two years behind me, in my brothers Fred and George's year, so we never had the same assignments ... except during Professor Lockhart's time as Defense Against the Dark Arts. I will not forget discovering that the fraud had actually given the same assignment to all seven years. I'm not certain, but I don't think he noticed that Ginny, Fred, George, Cedric, and I all turned in the exact same essay.

"I have to admit, Ginny, that you were only second to me in contributing to that essay. I didn't do so at the time, but as Cedric said, well done. I got an Outstanding on my copy. It obviously paid to get stuck reading Mum's books.

"It simply amazes me that thus far, one of Cedric's key traits has not been mentioned. We've heard how he was kind and fair. The fact that he was always there to help is well documented. What we haven't heard is the fact that Cedric was devious. This might be due to the fact, that Cedric and I learnt a long time ago that it was best not to be caught. I'm proud to say that in all our time at Hogwarts, Cedric and I never served a single detention for any of our pranks. I'm pretty sure that Cedric at least was not among the suspects, especially the potion derived ones.

"I may have been the last boy from Ottery St. Catchpole to earn an outstanding in Potions class. In the case of Cedric, his lack of outstanding was deliberate, or so he contended. Having worked with him, I can say that at the very least, Cedric was good with potions. His victims, if they had realized that they were his victims, not Fred and George's, or even that they were victims, would agree. Potions is after all a subtle art, and pranking with them requires a great deal more subtlety that you would expect.

"Some will never believe Cedric was good in potions, or pranked people for that matter. I don't blame them. Both of us were really good a hiding our pranking, in my humble opinion. I don't think we would have been able to do so if it wasn't for the usual suspects being accused. To their credit, Fred and George's reaction was the same when accused no matter who did the prank. They served many detentions that rightfully should have been Cedric's and mine. On behalf of Cedric and myself, I have to thank you both for that. Particular Causes would not have been as successful without you.

"As for Cedric and Herbology ... I stayed up very late helping Cedric study for his OWL, and I can say, that no one was more surprised at his Exceeds Expectations than Cedric himself. He was a walking disaster area in the greenhouse. He always blamed it on a curse he got in his mother's green houses when he messed with her tropical lilies. His grades in Herbology were a great disappointment to Mrs. Diggory. It was the perhaps the only disappointment I ever recall Cedric's parents having for him.

"Cedric had plans to go into the Ministry. I started in the department that he really wanted a job in, International Cooperation. As the other champions know, Cedric knew Bulgarian and French. His Chinese wasn't bad either. He was really good with the translation charm, too. I was going to recommend him to my boss next year. Not that Cedric couldn't have made it on his own merits.

"Before I go, I think it is only just that I handle Cedric's reaction to Harry Potter being a fellow Triwizard Champion. I know it was controversial when Potter's name came out. I can say now that we know that the Goblet of Fire was confounded by a Death Eater, disguised as Professor Moody. Everyone seemed to think that Potter had put his own name in. Anyone who really knew Potter should have realized that it was another plot by You-Know-Who. I have to admit that I was not among those who realized that.

"Cedric didn't really know Potter then, but the Hogwarts rumor mill is very active. Potter's encounters with You-Know-Who his first and second year were not exactly secrets. I certainly was aware of more about his second year encounter than most. Cedric knew even more. Ginny seems to know everything about those encounters, not to mention last year's adventures with Sirius Black, who has apparently never been tried for the crimes he was imprisoned for. I tried to deny that. I tried to deny that Potter didn't want to be in the tournament.

"Cedric put me straight. Potter doesn't need fame. As Ginny said when we were getting books for her first year. 'Leave him alone, he didn't want all that.'" Percy smiled as he noticed that Ginny was blushing. "I have to admire my sister's perceptiveness. I know Cedric did. And yes, Ginny, I did once sell you to be his little sister for a sickle. He considered it quite a bargain.

"But as Triwizard Champion, Cedric believed Potter. He didn't want to be in the tournament. Once he was though, as Cedric wrote to me after the first task, there is nothing like the prospect of death to concentrate the mind. It was obvious to Cedric that Harry Potter was putting his all into each task.

"He was being fair about it too. Cedric told me that he'd found out that the first task was dragons from Potter. He didn't have to tell Cedric. He didn't have to make sure that all the hostages were rescued in the second task, but he did. It was fair. I don't know what happened in the third task beyond what the Daily Prophet has already told, but I imagine that he competed fairly and justly as always.

"Some have referred to Cedric as the Hufflepuff Champion, and Potter as the Gryffindor Champion. Cedric believed that they both were Hogwarts Champions. He did not believe that it was appropriate to use their houses to separate them. After all, Harry Potter was just as much a Hufflepuff as Cedric. I, in the reverse, believe that Cedric was just as much a Gryffindor as Potter.

"Potter says that they touched the cup together, and that both of them are thus Triwizard Champions. I can not, I will not dispute that. So tonight, I raise my cup to the Triwizard Champions, Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory. May their fairness and honor, hard work and bravery be forever remembered."

With that, Percy raised his glass. The gathered friends of Cedric Diggory all responded, "To Potter and Diggory," saluting with their own cups before they took their drinks. Percy then sat down, and Cho Chang found herself moving towards the space.

"I'm not sure where to start," Cho began, tears already starting to flow. "Cedric was my everything. It was scary how quick that happened. My honored great grandmother told me that I was destined to fall quickly and tragically in love. I didn't want to believe her. Cedric ...

Cho sobbed, taking out a handkerchief to blow her nose before she could continue. She had to say it. She had to tell everyone, how it happened. She took a few deep breaths and let her memory go back to that September.

"I met Cedric two years ago. It was my third year. I actually fainted when I saw him exiting the Quidditch locker rooms. I'd just secured the Seeker position for Ravenclaw, and I hadn't eaten very much that morning. Okay, that was an excuse. He had taken off his shirt, and with his tousled brown hair and well toned chest ... I was gone. I woke up in the hospital wing. Cedric had personally carried me there, but had to leave for his own team's turn at tryouts.

"I spent most of the year looking at Cedric longingly from afar. If I'm to believe Percy, Cedric at least asked who I was. I'm not an Active Seeker like Cedric, but I like to believe that during my third year I gave Cedric some challenge. To be honest, though, the best I can say about that year was that I was better than Malfoy as Seeker."

Cho managed a slight grin for a moment, as she surrounded herself in the memory.

"I was better my fourth year, and not just in Quidditch. I somehow managed to get the courage to ask Cedric for help in Charms. It was during that help that I got my first kiss. We only had one copy of Quintessence: a Quest, and I was practically sitting in his lap as we went over it. Right after I pointed out an illustration of the Patronus Charm's effects, I turned to look up to him, and he kissed me.

"It was totally unexpected. It also was never explained. I didn't have the courage to ask, but certainly dreamed of more. He kissed me once more before the end of my fourth year, his fifth. Then I didn't hear any more from him until this September. My father and grandfather, they heard about his interest in me, and I was told to look favorably on his interest. It was an instruction that I took very seriously, but didn't really need.

"He kissed me in the carriages. He asked me to the Yule Ball two days after he was chosen Champion. Cedric didn't do half measures. My grandfather informed me before the Ball that Cedric had asked permission to court me."

Cho pulled her necklace out from under her blouse and between her breasts, revealing that a ring with a single diamond served as it's pendent. Her expression grew pensive as she examined it in the light.

"Cedric's parents gave this to me. He had gotten it for me. He had planned to propose after the tournament. In one short day, his plans, my life, were ..."

And with that Cho was completely lost in her sorrow again. Her tears overwhelmed her. Her body shook with her sobs. Her hands reached for her collar, and tore her robes as she looked towards the sky, crying out, "Cedric." Her surroundings blurred as tears filled her eyes. "Cedric," she cried out again, her voice breaking over the name of the one she loved above all else.

Her legs felt weak as her eyes stared unseeing at the sky through the roof of the greenhouse. She let herself start to fall, only to find herself caught in another's arms. It wasn't Cedric. She wanted Cedric.

In her left ear she heard a whisper. "Everything will be fine. The woozles will see to it." Her eyes focused on the source of the voice. Blond hair and silver gray eyes. "You really should get more rest, and eat more. Especially since the woozles have answered your spell." Cho nodded, her voice gone. "Harry, put her on the lounge. She can rest there while you tell the tale. The hufflelumps will take care of her." Cho closed her eyes as she was laid down, and focused on Harry Potter's voice as he began to speak.

"I may be the only student in Hogwarts that everyone thinks they know. I am to various sources, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Heir of Slytherin, the Gryffindor Seeker, boy, freak, and of course Potter. Tonight I have the sad title of being the last person to see Cedric alive.

"Titles, and the fame that goes with them, are not something I seek. If I'd known that being Seeker on a house quidditch team was a position that people sought out in order to get noticed, I probably would not have set foot on the pitch. Wisely, Oliver kept my position quiet as long as possible.

"I was eleven years old when I became Seeker for Gryffindor, and between my first and second game, I discovered that sometimes playing Quidditch was a pain. And I'm not talking about my insane Captain Wood. No, I caught that snitch in my mouth, almost swallowed it, actually, and no one let me forget it.

"Percy saw that it was getting to me, and introduced me to Cedric. I believe he introduced me as the boy most likely to become the next Quidditch heartthrob of Hogwarts. I did not react well to this introduction. I was eleven, and not yet interested in girls. There was a brief discussion between Percy and Cedric at my expression, before Cedric sat me down and taught me some things about dealing with rabid fans.

"It's strange, but I never actually had any problem with fan mail, despite my fame. Girls waiting outside the locker room ... that started my second year. You have no idea how scary it was when I saw those six fourth years waiting for me after that first game. It was only thanks to what Cedric had told me that I got back to the Common Room with my robes intact and having avoided hexing those girls.

"Cedric was a fountain of information on everything about dealing with Quidditch mad school mates. Advice on asking a girl out however ... not so much. But how was I to know that my crush was his girlfriend?

"Cedric had the best date at Hogwarts at the Yule Ball. Three out of four Champions agree ... I'm certain that no other girl in this school can say that they were asked out by three Triwizard Champions. And Cedric got her.

"I should have gone to Cedric for advice on how to treat my date. He certainly told me what I did wrong the next day. I may be paying for that for years. I certainly owe Miss Parvati Patel an sincere apology, which I will get around to some day. Now is not the time, though.

"Speaking of bad timing, you may have heard about Minister Fudge's visit this morning. He was less than pleased about how I'm bringing attention to Cedric's death. He doesn't like it at all, actually.

"I do not like the fact that the Minister declared me the sole winner of the Triwizard Cup in his announcement today, because Cedric is dead. Not that I think many of you read the article in question in the Daily Prophet. I suspect there was greater interest in the ad for Welsh Dragon dug immediately opposite the article. In fact, I have to ask, Neville, was it good dung?"

"The best, Harry. It would be a waste to use it on Fudge," Neville replied.

"That's Fudge, a waste. In any case, I admired Cedric. He handled the Quidditch fans, the girls, and the press a lot better than I did. I will say that is the mutual opinion of all four Triwizard Champions that we dislike Rita Skeeter's coverage of us. Cedric may have been the only one who didn't get an article about someone breaking their heart, but he had to suffer from the myopia that caused the press to only see me as Hogwarts Champion.

"To his credit, I never heard a word about it from him. When Malfoy distributed his 'Potter Stinks' buttons, he told everyone not to wear them. He stood up for me more than once, even with his own father. I knew that I was receiving Cedric's rightful glory, but I had no way to stop it. If I could have, I would have.

"Cedric understood from the beginning that I didn't want to be in the tournament. That may have been what made him so surprised when I told him that I'd found out that the first task was dragons. As I was the last to go, I didn't see how well he did, but he later told me that he wouldn't have done as well if it wasn't for the information I gave him. Cedric returned the favor by giving me the password to the Prefect's Bath, so I could actually hear the clue for the second task.

"Before the third task was the last time most of you saw Cedric alive. He and I entered the maze at the same time, and were together until the first fork in the maze. I went left, he went right. I next met him after Cedric encountered Hagrid's Blast Ended Skrewts, which he had barely escaped. One of the sleeves of his robe was smoking.

"We split up again, and the next time I saw Cedric, he was under the Cruciatus Curse, being held there by Victor Krum ... I later found out that was he was under the Imperius Curse. I stunned Victor, and after we sent up sparks for him to be retrieved, we split up again.

"The next time I saw him, we'd both seen the cup, and were running for it. He was ahead, but I noticed that a large spider was heading for him, and Cedric wasn't looking towards it. I cried out, 'Cedric, on your left,' and he dodged, but dropped his wand. The spider was still after him, so I tried to stupify it, but that just sent it after me. I dodged, but it got me. It had me in it's grasp, and I was heading for it's pincers. I had one last chance. I shouted 'Expelliarumus!' and I was released from its grasp. I landed badly on the leg I hurt earlier and collapsed to the ground. I still had the presence of mind to shout 'Stupefy!' one last time, and Cedric joined me. It worked.

"He was closest to the cup, damn near on it, actually, but the noble Hufflepuff he was, he didn't feel he could take it. He told me 'that's twice you've helped me,' and that I should take the cup. He'd helped me and he was closer. It didn't feel right. Cedric's sense of honor was too strong for him to take it. We actually argued about it for a good three or four minutes before I suggested that we both take it. I hobbled on up to the cup, and we grabbed it together."

Harry paused. His tears were starting to flow. He took a deep breath. The next part was the most difficult part, and he wanted to get it right.

"The cup was a portkey, and took us to the graveyard of Riddle Manor, the muggle paternal ancestral home of Tom Marvolo Riddle, better know to the wizarding world as Lord Voldemort. Cedric immediately had us pull out our wands again, after helping me back up. That's when a man wearing a hooded cloak and carrying a bundle approached from behind one of the tombs. I wish we would have stunned first and asked questions latter, but we held our fire. That's when my scar reacted to the presence of the shade of Voldemort in the man's arms. The pain was sharp and I lost my grip on my wand and stumbled.

"Through the pain, I heard the order, 'kill the spare,' and the green beam of the killing curse shot from the hooded figure and killed Cedric. The pain redoubled, and I collapsed on to Cedric's unmoving body, his eyes still staring out at me, dead."

Harry had to pause and wipe the tears from his eyes. He took a handkerchief, offered to him by Ginny, and blew his nose. Then he resumed.

"The hooded man dragged me over to a nearby tomb and tied me to it. As I was slammed against it, I could read the name of the man buried there, 'Tom Riddle.' As I was tied there, I finally saw who was under the hooded cloak. It was the bastard that betrayed my parents - Peter Pettigrew, Wormtail."

Harry's throat was starting to dry, probably because of the tears that were diverting the water. He blew his nose again.

"Wormtail was readying this big cauldron for a ritual. I had to stand there, and watch, as the fire began, and the bundle of Voldemort, a repulsive baby sized form, was tossed into the boiling cauldron."

Harry couldn't stop. He had to press onward, to tell what he'd seen. His voice starting to go hoarse, he continued.

"I wished the thing would drown, but Wormtail began the ritual. 'Bone of the father, unknowingly given, renew your son,' he said, as a bone was levitated out of the tomb I was attached to. It dropped into the cauldron. Then Wormtail pulled out a silver dagger, and chanted, 'flesh of the servant willingly given, you will revive your master.' He cut off his own hand, letting it fall into the cauldron. I had to close my eyes. Then I felt Wormtail's breath in front of me. I opened my eyes as he cut open my sleeve, and then cut into my arm. 'Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe.'"

Harry's voice broke at that last word. His throat was completely dry. He accepted a glass of water from Ginny. After a deep swallow, he continued.

"As my blood hit the water of the cauldron, the cauldron bubbled over, and the whole thing was covered in a black mist. Darkness seemed to cover the whole graveyard. Then the mist cleared, and Voldemort stood there, clothed in black robes, his noseless face and deep red eyes pierced me.

"He used Wormtail's dark mark to call his servants, then, after proving that my mother's protection no longer prevented him from touching him, he ordered me to duel him.

"I don't know how I managed to survive those first couple minutes. I think he was playing with me. Then, just as he fired the Killing Curse, I tried Expelliarmus. Our wands linked, and a golden dome surrounded us. I put my all into that spell, and tried to push his back. His wand started to spark, and the shades of his victims began to be expelled.

"Cedric was the first. He told me to hold on. Then the muggle caretaker of the manor appeared. Finally my parents appeared. They told me that I would have just a moment when the connection was broken, and they would cover me before they went on. Cedric asked me to take his body back, as well.

"The connection broke, and I ran for Cedric's body, summoning the cup. I held his lifeless body, as I touched the cup. It took us back to Hogwarts."

The room was in complete silence as Harry concluded the tale of how Cedric died. He wiped the tears from his eyes again, and took another drink.

"I can not bring Cedric back. I know that. I wish I could. He was the Triwizard Champion. He lived the virtues of his house. He deserves the honor. All I can do is make sure he gets as much honor as I can give him, for all the days of my life."

Harry sat down.


	6. Train Passing in the Night

**A Train Passing in the Night**

The Diggory Special left Hogsmead Station at precisely six oh eight post meridian, British Summer Time. Cedric's body had been placed on the sole carriage two hours before. The carriage had large glass windows, allowing the coffin to be clearly seen in the well lit compartment.

The Hogwarts Express engine was gleaming. Its scarlet and black livery polished lovingly by its caretakers with the enthusiastic assistance of some Hufflepuff first, second, and third years, who had received special permission from Professor Sprout. As it pulled out of the station, the Hufflepuffs stood on the platform in silent tribute.

The Diggory Special headed south. It was headed towards Goathland Station, and it would be dark by the time the special arrived there. The Prophet had included the schedule. Throughout Britain, witches and wizards looked at the schedule. Some noted it down.

In the Yorkshire Moors, the third largest Quidditch Stadium in Britain was full of fans. Will not a full house, the Holyhead vs Appleby game was close. Both of them were at the top of their games, and there was just ten points separating them. The game had been going on for four hours, when the Appleby captain called for time. Then he called his opposite over. There was a brief conversation, and the referee was called over.

Two minutes later, the Wizarding Wireless made the surprise announcement. "The captains have agreed to mutually end the game, so that the teams may go to Goathland Station to honor Cedric Diggory as the train bearing his body passes through." It may have surprised the broadcaster, but it shouldn't have. Cedric Diggory was a second cousin to both team captains, on different sides of the family.

The crowd that followed them lined the North Yorkshire Moors Railway for a mile around Goathland Station. The Daily Prophet arrived in time for pictures to be taken as the steam engine went through the station. The Wizarding Wireless covered it live. Then they gave out the timetable for a few other key stations near wizarding populations.

Just south of Goathland Station towards the Pickering-Rillington Wizard Rail Link, Benjamin Abbott stood on the embankment, watching the train pass his farm until he could no longer see it. He would tell his daughter Hannah and her children one day that he'd met Cedric's final train.

The scene at Goathland Station was repeated every time the Diggory Special passed a station with a nearby wizard population. No crowd was bigger that Goathland. All the other Quidditch games near the route had completed earlier that day. Chudley had actually forfeited it's match, lacking an available seeker.

What had been just a list on page four of the Daily Prophet now was a list of places to be. Children were woke up in the middle of the night, so their parents could take them to see the body of Cedric Diggory pass by. It mattered not that Cedric was just a boy who had no real position. Everyone else was going, so they had to go.

If you missed the train, then you found out where it would pass next, and headed there by whatever method would get you there in time. One family missed the Diggory Special three times that night. They would sleep very late the next day.

The sun was rising when the Diggory Special took it's final turn off the West of England Main Line. Only Wizard Rail used the Sidmouth Junction, and the Tipton St. Johns Station was supposed to be a private residence, according the muggles. To wizards it was the major station in East Devon, nearest to Ottery Saint Catchpole. The crowd waiting there was the largest gathering of British Wizards in the South of England for everything but Quidditch.

The black and scarlet train came to a halt at the station, the chugg of its engine being the only sound. It's whistle blew once, long and high, once it came to a stop. After a moments silence, the sound of a drum began. Out onto the platform a dozen wizards marched, dressed like the Weasleys had when they stood guard over Cedric the night before. The drummer and a pair of pipers emerged from the building led by Arthur Weasley, all attired the same.

Every one of the wizards, save Arthur Weasley, was from Amos Diggory's department at the Ministry of Magic. They'd practiced this half the night under Arthur's guidance. Shamed a bit by the fact that Arthur's sons had thus far done more to honor their boss's only son than they had, they intended to get it right.

As they approached the carriage, in perfect time to the drum, the side opened. Six of them turned right, moving precisely into position to become pallbearers. The other six stood, three on each side, coming to a halt and facing away from the train. Arthur drew his wand, and carefully rotated the coffin, levitating it out of the carriage and into the hands of the pallbearers.

Then Arthur put his wand away and picked up the staff that had been waiting for him. He about faced, raised the staff. The drums went silent for a moment. He beat the staff on the stone of the platform three times, and the pipers picked up the new beat. If the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts had been there, she would have approved of the choice. Cedric may not have been one of her lions, but he was deserving of the appellation of the tune.

Over the hills of Devon, echoed the piping and drumming of Scotland the Brave, as Cedric's coffin was carried out of the station. The tune was a bit more upbeat than some gathered thought was appropriate, but was what the pipers had offered to play. No one who learnt to pipe under the stern vestige of Minerva McGonagal could avoid learning the tune. They were well practiced, and the drummer who had volunteered was a member of a highlands band.

Tipton St John Station was only a good quarter mile from Diggory Manor, and the group marched the whole way. Only once Cedric's coffin had crossed the threshold of his ancestral home did the tune die out.

Cedric's body would remain there until the day after Hogwart's term ended. Meanwhile, the engine and carriage that had made up the Diggory Special headed back to Hogsmeade. They would have little turn around time to become part of the Hogwarts Express.


	7. The Morning has Broken

**The Morning Has Broken**

Harry sat down beside Neville in the Great Hall for breakfast. Unlike Neville, Harry actually liked orange juice for breakfast. It had taken him several weeks to find out how to join Neville in that morning liquid refreshment choice. His usual sunny side up eggs and bacon appeared as soon as he sat down. "Can I borrow your Prophet, when you're done, Neville?" he asked.

"Certainly," Neville responded, as Ron joined them "You're going to love page two. Madame Redeemer is in fine form today. Ron, Chuddley forfeited yesterday, lack of a seeker."

"Doesn't effect the standings," Ron said cheerfully, piling his plate full of sausage. "What happened to Portree?"

"They didn't score, at all," Neville replied, before taking another sip of his juice. "They just put a seventh chaser on the disabled list. MacGregor had to have his left arm reattached."

"Ouch," Harry said. "Say, Ron, I noticed that you weren't at the wake last night."

"Yeah, I was talking to Professor Sprout yesterday, and she wasn't going to let her first and second years go, because of the hours and the likelihood that Fred and George would spike the butter beer," Ron said, pausing to take a bite, but not swallow. "So I volunteered to spend the night talking with Cedric's Hufflepuffs. You know they really idolized him. I learnt a few new songs too."

Harry looked at his friend with an expression of astonishment. "Really? Professor Sprout should have let them come."

"I don't know," Ron said as he speared another sausage. "I kinda think that Mum's tarts and hot chocolate in front of the fire place in the Hufflepuff common room was good for them. Mind you it was a little late in the year for hot chocolate, but that's what they wanted. They got to share stories with each other, and comfort each other when it got to them. It wasn't anything like what you planned for the greenhouse, but it kinda felt right with them."

Harry nodded. He'd noticed that the second year Hufflepuffs had been especially active in honoring Cedric. The Memorial Wall had become their project. He'd stopped to check on it before breakfast. It was nearly full of remembrances of Cedric.

The table shook a bit. Hermoine had arrived, and as usual, she had a large book for her morning reading, though perhaps it might have been her evening reading. Sometimes Harry thought that his best female friend never stopped reading. That was the only way she could possibly know so many facts. "Good Morning Hermione. I thought your Ancient Runes final was yesterday?"

"Just a little light reading," Hermione replied. There was only a moment's pause, before Ron cast a spell. The number sixty-two appeared above the book.

Though his food, Ron remarked, "About average for her light reading. Course anyone else would call that a heavy book."

"Really Ron!" Hermione said, before picking up a piece of toast. The house elves really got good at providing a person's preferences the longer you were at Hogwarts. The only trouble was it wasn't easy to find something that wasn't in your normal range when you wanted something different. Fortunately for Harry, he had friends with very different choices for breakfast.

"Excuse me Hermione, is that Athena's Arithmancy Calculations for Conjurations?" The serious question without any references to usual topics from Luna was enough for Harry to immediately focus on her. "Madam Prince said you checked it out, and we need to look up some calculation variables from Appendix B for Madame Pomfrey." The blond Ravenclaw had Ginny following her. "She's not trusting the results she's getting."

"Actually, I think she doesn't believe that you know what you're talking about," Ginny said, sitting down next to Hermione. "Face it, Luna, you've never shown any talent with medical spells. Quite the opposite, actually."

"The nargles didn't want me to show my talents," Luna shrugged. "Cho admitted to the chant though."

"True, but not to Madame Pomfrey," Ginny replied, picking up a small glass of pumpkin juice. "She's not being very talkative in the Hospital wing. She certainly was in no condition to tell anyone about what she was chanting during the vigil for Cedric. We're lucky I remembered."

"What's wrong with Cho?" Harry asked. He had been concerned about Cho since she had collapsed at the Wake. Luna and Ginny had helped her to the Hospital Wing after Harry finished his remembrance.

"Nausea, dizziness, an increase appetite, and a craving for chocolate covered squid," Ginny said, taking a sip. "Madame Pomfrey won't tell us more. Luna thinks she used a ritual chant."

"Why else would she be chanting Matris Salvsator Pater over and over again?" Luna asked. "That's not how you call woozles. And you were the one to identify the chant."

"Okay, I wasn't sure until last night when I checked the end of 'Knight's End' and verified it in Haarold's index of ritual chants," Ginny said, as she began to dig into her usual light breakfast of porridge with strawberries. "It's in there as a class three dash six dash beta, and Knight's end says it's a ten minute chant, but Cho did it six times."

Hermione was already turning to the appendixes of her book. "Class three is not incident additive, but exponential. Dash three beta ... decay rate of point two per day rate. That can't be right. Ah, forgot the base. Ouch. No wonder she's hungry. I think I better talk to Madam Pomfrey."

Hermione closed her book and left the Great Hall quickly.

"What was that about?" Harry asked. "Take a seat, Luna." He hoped that he'd get something from the two girls, because Hermione's muttering had him confused. Not that Hermione's muttering ever made much sense.

"Sorry, Harry, I don't think Cho wants this spread around yet," Ginny replied. "Neville, what was the Harpies game score?"

"Lost, ten twenty to ten thirty," Neville replied. "They're now tied for first. The Captains called the game when the Diggory Special was due to pass."

"Can't fault them for that," Ginny said, before digging into her porridge. "Don't look now, Harry, but it looks like Minister Fudge is back."

"And Hermione's gone," Harry said, looking over at Neville. "You think we can ignore him?"

"Best not to this time," Neville said. "I'll help. He's got a reporter in tow."

"Oh Merlin," Harry moaned as he noticed Rita Skeeter following Fudge. He decided to finish his eggs and see how the Minister was going to approach him. It didn't take long for the minister to make his way over to the table.

The Minister stood across the table from Harry, right where Hermione usually sat. "Harry, might I have a word with you?"

Harry looked up, then over at Neville. All of Harry's friends had their specialities that Harry trusted in them on. For Ron, it was Quidditch and Chess. For Hermione it was just about anything from books. Harry was fast realizing that Neville was the best source of political advice he could get from a Gryffindor in his year. Neville tilted his head slightly. He was ready. "Minister, after yesterday, I would think you would have realize that private talks from the Minister of Magic on the ill advised nature of my activities, as you define them, would be unlikely."

"Now Harry, why would I degrade your honors for a fellow Triwizard Champion?" Minister Fudge asked. "The Ministry has always believed the testimony of its future Lords of the Wizengamot."

"That's news to me," Harry shot back. "Especially given the notice in the Prophet yesterday, and your visit. Not to mention the testimony I gave last year, you might recall it, when you intended to have my godfather, who never got a trial, kissed on sight." The Minister sputtered. "Oh, Neville, Lord of the Wizzenmont?"

"You got a life peerage after you defeated You-Know-Who, effective when you are declared an adult," Neville replied. "File it under one of those things they forgot to tell you."

"They've got to stop doing that, Neville," Harry replied. "When is the next meeting?"

"Special session Friday, nine o'clock, the day after Cedric's buried," Neville replied. "Planning on being there?"

"Certainly, now that I know I'm a member," Harry said, before looking back at the Minister. "Minister, that color isn't good on you."

"Well, yes, but, you can't attend, it will be a closed session," Fudge said. "Only declared adult members may attend."

Harry looked over at Ron who appeared to be bursting to say something. He had an idea why. Ron and Hermione had a long session a couple months ago on the results of what the tournament judges had said. Since the tournament was a sporting event, Ron had actually done a better job at knowing the rules than Hermione. Of course, some of that was that Ron, as a Pureblood, understood what some rules meant better due to his background. "Oh, go ahead Ron."

"Minister, you and two other members of the Wizengamot have already declared Harry to be an adult by serving as a judge in the tournament," Ron replied, for once remembering to swallow before speaking. "How did Hermione site it, ah," Ron shifted his voice to match hers, "60 Wizengamot Reports 393, in re: Fallon; judgement of qualifications identical to qualifications to serve is a declaration to of qualifications to serve. " Ron dropped his barely passable imitation. "Too bad it doesn't carry over to the muggle world, Harry."

"Story of my life, Ron," Harry replied. "Do make certain I don't have problems with entry, Minister."

For a moment, Fudge seemed to be unsure as what to say next. "Certainly, Harry. Is there anything that the Ministry can help with your further honoring of the Diggory boy?"

"Minister, you are a day late for providing any help," Harry replied. "Fortunately, others at the Ministry were not such sticks in the mud. Rita, you won't need to exaggerate this. Hufflepuff House had some amazing connections that were able to smooth the way. Both Madame Bones and of course Mister Scott of Wizard Rail were very helpful in arranging last night's Diggory Special." Harry watched Fudge's expression carefully. "You are aware of the Diggory Special?"

"Harry, if Lucius Malfoy didn't tell him, Fudge wouldn't be aware that he was wearing clothes," Neville interrupted dismissively. "He most certainly doesn't read all of the Prophet. Maybe the front page, but I doubt he's gotten to today's edition. I'm not finished with the whole thing, and I started when it was hot of the presses."

"My apologies, Minister, I was unaware that your office required such a long lead time for information, much less your understandable delay for attending the many events to which the Minister is invited," Harry said, his tone implying that it wasn't understandable at all. "Most unfortunately, all my events are done. Perhaps you can talk to the Headmaster about the leaving feast?"

"I shall ask, Harry," Fudge replied, before heading towards the head table.

"Miss Skeeter, a word?" Harry called out before the reporter could follow.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" Rita asked, her lime green quill at the ready.

"May I suggest a few words for your article on Fudge's visit?" Harry said, smiling. "Such as late, uninformed, and overly familiar? It might prevent some debugging by Prophet management."

"Mr. Potter, you can trust that those very words will be used," Rita replied, hurrying off to catch up with the minister.

"Harry, I've seen that expression before, usually on the twins before a prank went off, what do you have going on?" Ron asked, laying his fork down on his empty plate.

"Oh, thanks to Hermione, Rita is going to be a lot better behaved from now on," Harry replied. "Well, Hermione's discovery, plus the fact that it turns to that Cuff is an old friend of the Potter family. He might have even had his life saved when he was a young reporter by a certain person who has been known as Prongs. It's amazing what one finds out when you finally get control of your mail wards. Oh, Ginny, sorry about not replying. I had no idea about how they'd set up my mail wards, though now that I know the volume of mail I get, I'm glad I'm under them."

"That's okay, Harry, it's not your fault," Ginny responded with a smile. "I want to know when Ron started reading Wizengamot Reports, though."

"Well, Hermione brought it up a couple times, but Fallon played for the Cannons," Ron said, as if that was enough to explain it. After a moment's thought, Harry had to admit to himself that it was a good enough for his less studious best friend to remember it.

"Neville, we've got to get together before tonight to talk about the Wizengamot," Harry said.

"I'll make time, and Fudge was wrong, it's an open session, so I'll be there with my Grandmother," Neville said, closing the paper. "Still want this next?"

Harry took the Daily Prophet from Neville. "Looks like I'm in for a long read, today."

"Read the Quidditch scores first," Neville advised. "It's what everyone asks about. And no, Seamus, Kenmare did not win against Falmouth. Their keeper is rubbish, and their seeker sees leprechaun gold instead of the snitch. You owe me a sickle."

Seamus tossed the sickle to Neville as Harry settled down to read the Prophet, occasionally looking at the head table, where Fudge didn't seem to be getting anywhere with Dumbledore, either.


	8. Honor is Returned

**Honor is Returned**

It was two o'clock in the afternoon when Professor McGonagal came to get Harry. He was actually glad to go, as Ron and Hermione were having an argument that was actually scaring him. Ron was quoting from Wizengamot Reports, and Hermione was actually disagreeing with written text. How something called Dred Scot got involved, he hadn't quite figured out.

Waiting for Harry was Amos Diggory and Cho Chang. Cho was sitting down and sipping a mint green colored drink. Amos Diggory met Harry as soon as he stepped into the room. "Mr. Potter, I'm not sure that I can thank you enough for what you've done for my boy."

"Call me Harry, sir," Harry replied. "I just did what I though was right."

"No, Harry, you went above and beyond that," Amos replied, as he offered Harry a seat. "No wizard has ever been accorded all of what you arranged for Cedric. None have ever had your missing man formation, or the special train."

"I was just doing what they do in the muggle world, sir," Harry shrugged, as he sat down opposite Cho. "Nothing special."

"I think we'll have to agree to disagree on that," Amos stated. "In any case, I've come to ask if you would be willing to be part of Cedric's Funeral Mass. Tradition says that his friends should do the readings."

"Sir, I think that Oliver and Percy would be better choices for that," Harry said. "I was just a competitor, they were his friends."

"I understand," Amos replied. "Cho, I believe you have a question for Harry."

Cho was taking a long drink from the thick green drink, when Harry turned his attention to him. There was a noticeable silence before she was able to respond. "Sorry, Harry, I'm supposed to consume this nutrient potion over the next half hour. I kind of made a bad assumption, and now I get to have everything happen faster. I though that I'd missed my chance at having Cedric's baby, so I did this chant during his vigil." She took another long drink. "But I was apparently already pregnant, so instead of making me, it sped things up. If I don't keep drinking this stuff, I might run out of energy before the baby's growth rate gets back to a range my magic can handle." She took another sip. "If you, Ginny and Luna hadn't taken me to the Hospital Wing last night, I might not be alive."

Harry had been shocked at how exhausted Cho had looked the night before. Now, though, the deep circles around her eyes and the gaunt expression were gone. Her hair was up in a tight braid that Harry recognized as Ginny's handiwork. "I'm actually surprised that Madame Pomfrey let you out."

"I have to go right back after we're done talking," Cho said, after taking another drink. "At least this stuff tastes fairly good. Madame Pomfrey said to tell you that you put me in your hospital bed, so you're not allowed to get hurt before I'm released." She took another drink. "Anyway, it is Cedric's baby, and I'm going to be moving into Diggory Manor this summer. My father kind of blew up." Cho finished off the glass. "They're estimating my due date as the middle of September, so I should be back in shape in plenty of time to become the second Seeker in Hogwarts to beat you."

"You're welcome to try," Harry smiled. "I've got a pretty good Patronus now, so don't think that you can use the same distraction as Cedric."

Cho picked up a fresh glass of the green sludge. "I intend to. Professor Flitwick says Hogwarts will make sure I have baby care so I can continue with my education, so I will be back as soon as I can after I have Cedric's little boy." She started on the new glass. "I want you to be his godfather."

Harry had not expected that. Cho's presence in the room had been unexpected, actually. "I'm only fourteen," the words tumbled out. "I haven't even taken my OWLs yet ..."

"Harry, shut up and say yes," Cho interrupted.

Harry shut up. He considered it for a moment. Cho wanted him to it. Just seven months before he'd wanted to date her. Now she was pregnant with Cedric's baby, and Cedric's widow, practically. He had spent the last three days working on ways to honor Cedric and help his family. Harry couldn't do much about Cho's condition, he was no mediwizard, but afterwards, the baby would grow up. His godchild, family? He didn't have family really, he had relatives. Being a godfather, he'd heard that they were supposed to be like family. "I think I'd like to be Cedric and your child's godfather," he said. "I hope that your choice for godmother isn't my age, though."

"I was thinking of Ginny Weasley, actually," Cho replied. "She's been there for me since Cedric died. All the upper years who I thought where my friends in Ravenclaw don't seem to want to be around me, at least since I started dating Cedric." She took another long sip of her drink. "I had asked Penelope Clearwater, but she turned me down."

Harry thought about it for a moment. Sometimes Ginny seemed to be nothing more than a bratty little sister. She had, at least, outgrown her hero worship of him, he thought. At least she wasn't squeaking and going to hide when she encountered him, and at lunch they'd actually had a conversation about Quidditch. He was going to have to challenge her to a game of catch the snitch sometime. He really hadn't spent much time with her though, and it was Cho's decision.

"Well, I don't know her that well, but she seems okay," Harry replied. "Should I go get her, for you?"

"No, I'm still thinking about it," Cho said, finishing another glass. "I think I better get back to the Hospital Wing though. I'll see you on the Express, Harry."


	9. The Leaving Feast

**The Leaving Feast**

The Great Hall was draped in black banners instead of that of the winning house for the Leaving Feast. It was a somber feast. There was very little talking, and most of the students wore black bands with "Cedric Diggory" written on them in yellow on their right arms. Harry spotted Ginny moving away from Cho as she sat down at the Ravenclaw table. The light green drink was already waiting for her.

"How is Cho?" Harry asked Ginny as she found a seat near Harry.

"Better," Ginny replied. "She's going to be spending the summer at Diggory Manor. I imagine that I'll spend a fair amount of time there. Did you hear about Percy's news?"

"I'd heard that Minister Fudge had retroactively changed his suspension to suspension without pay," Harry said. He'd thought that it was very unfair, and had added it to the issues he wanted to personally bring up before the Wizengamot.

"Well, he needs to earn a little extra money, so Oliver said he could get him an interview," Ginny said. She giggled. It was a nice sound to hear after the somberness of the past few days. "His interview was with the Puddlemore United. Reserve Seeker, if you can believe it. I'm supposed to help him get the rust off. Maybe you can join me in that?" Ginny blushed but she didn't look away like she used to.

"I'd like that," Harry replied. He didn't get to play Quidditch often during the summer, but perhaps this year would be different. He'd already talked to the Headmaster about attending Cedric's funeral and the Wizengamot. Dumbledore wasn't happy about Harry's plans, but the wards on the Number Four had collapsed around eight o'clock that morning. It had thrown the Headmaster's plans up in the air.

Harry had had a fairly good conversation with the Headmaster after he'd talked with Amos Diggory and Cho. He had forgotten to ask why Voldemort was after him again. It was a persistent question that one day Dumbledore was going to have to answer. For now, though, he was going to spend the time at one of the Black properties. Sirius called it a grim old place, but it had to be better than the Dursleys. Sirus would be there, after all.

"The end of another year," Dumbledore began. "There is much I want to say to you all tonight, but first I must join in Mr. Potters efforts to acknowledge the loss of a very fine young man who should be sitting here," Dumbledore gestured at the Hufflepuff table, "enjoying a feast with us tonight. I would like you all, please, to stand and raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory."

Everyone stood, and with a loud voice, offered their glasses. "Cedric Diggory" The name echoed, and filled the hall with the tribute to a life cut short. The silence that followed was nearly absolute. The whole hall seemed to be frozen, not willing to be the first to sit back down after the tribute.

"Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities which distinguish Hufflepuff house," Dumbledore continued. "He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him or not. The evidence is clearly visible here at Hogwarts.

"Some of you stood guard over his body. The second year Hufflepuffs established the Memorial Wall, which is filled with stories and memories of Cedric. When the Bells of Hogwarts rang, and Cedric's body was taken away, you stood in silent tribute, as the seekers flew in the Missing Man Formation above. Last night many of you gathered together to share your personal remembrances.

"Outside of Hogwarts, many gathered to see the Diggory Express as it passed through various stations on Wizard Rail last night as well. Some will be attending Cedric's funeral in Ottery St. Catchpole.

"I would be totally remiss if I did not tell you that if Mr. Potter had not organized many of these events the Ministry of Magic's position would have been accepted. Due to his actions, we know that Voldermort has returned, and can prepare for the dark times ahead. It is for both his actions, escaping to warn us, and honoring Cedric that I wish to honor him. Unfortunately, Mr. Potter has given me specific instructions not to.

"This summer will begin with sorrow for many of you. A time that should be filled with happiness and relaxation, will, regrettably, not be so for many of you. While vigilance in these times is key, you are still children. For most of you, it is not yet the time to put away childish things. Even in dark times, there is light.

"We are gathered here in the aftermath of the Triwizard tournament. An event that is designed to promote international cooperation, it has brought three schools together. Many of you have met and become friends with students from both visiting schools. They have shared the joys of the tournament, and it's sorrows. Both visiting champions have participate in the honors which Mr. Potter has arranged, as well as their own memorials. Mr. Krum, upon finding out of our honoring of Cedric by naming the Good Sportsmanship Award after him, has placed a portion of his salary for playing in the World Cup to start an endowment to make a monetary award for such an award at all three schools. Miss Delacour has arranged for Jean Gastone, a famous wizarding sculptor, and artisan in residence at Beauxbatons to create a statue of Cedric. I am given to understand that our own Mr. Thomas's painting "Seeker" will be the basis for the statue.

"Every guest in this hall will be welcome back here at any time, should they wish to come. I say to you all, in light of Lord Voldemort's return, we as only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is great. We can only fight it by showing an equally strong bound of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open.

"It is my belief – and I so hope that I am mistaken – that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you in this hall have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldermort. Many of your families have been torn asunder. A week ago, a student was taken from our midst.

"Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the pay of the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory."

Dumbledore sat down, and as Harry looked over the quiet hall, he nodded. The job was done. They would remember Cedric.

The end.

Note: Portions of Dumbledore's speech come from _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_, pages 721-724, First American Edition, hb.


End file.
